


At Peace with the World

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Prompt: Joy and Love, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Love and Peace artwork
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 08 Dec - free/hippie :-) prompt





	At Peace with the World

[ ](https://imgur.com/0YSD2mr)


End file.
